


Can't Feel My Face

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Male Friendship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Past Drug Addiction, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Withdrawal, drugged, no.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Tony escapes his kidnappers, but not before they manage to drug him. Good thing Rhodey is there to help him through his withdrawal.Day Twenty-two of Whumptober 2020 - Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You? - Drugged, Withdrawal
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Can't Feel My Face

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning something different for this prompt, but this is better, I think. Enjoy!
> 
> Triggers in tags.

Sometimes Tony wondered if people would ever get the memo that kidnapping him was never going to go according to their plan. They wouldn't get a ransom, they wouldn't get him to build weapons, and half the time, he would blow up their hideout on his way out.

As he had this time. They had only had him for a little under an hour, and he'd blown up the phony warehouse that was a front for the terrorists. However, while he was there, they had managed to drug him, hoping to keep him quiet until they could deliver their ransom speech to the Avengers.

Now, as the dose was wearing off, Tony could feel the withdrawal creeping up on him, his body craving more of the addictive drugs.

He was already starting to shake and sweat, the slightest ache making itself known in his muscles. He stumbled as his Iron Man suit came apart, collapsing onto the couch. "Jarvis, call Rhodey. Protocol Can't Feel My Face." He ordered, groaning as he buried his head under a throw pillow.

Within seconds, Rhodey’s voice came over the call. “Tony, I’m on my way. Don’t you dare do anything drastic.”

Tony smiled a little at his friend’s voice, rolling over and placing an arm over his eyes to block out the light. “Not planning on it.” He told him, wincing as his stomach started to cramp up.

“Okay. Good, that’s good.” Rhodey murmured. He stayed on the line, describing what he was doing the whole time to give Tony something to focus on.

By the time Rhodey got there, Tony’s condition had worsened, the man now trembling all over, his body feeling cold and sluggish as he slowly turned his head to look at his best friend. “Hi.” He mumbled, curling up on himself.

“Hi yourself.” The colonel answered, kneeling in front of him. “Bed or couch?” He asked, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

The genius shuddered and considered the question for a moment before answering. “Bed.”

“Alright, I’ve got you. Easy now.” Rhodey said. He helped him up, and soon they were huddled together under the covers of Tony’s large bed. The colonel held the genius close as he shook. “Geez, you haven’t had a relapse this bad in years.” He murmured, rubbing Tony’s arm to help generate some warmth.

“Not a relapse,” Tony muttered, tucking his head into Rhodey’s shoulder. “Kidnappers. Drugged.”

Rhodey grimaced sympathetically. “No wonder you’re shaking fit to fly apart. How much of that stuff did they give you?” He received a shrug and sighed. “Well, at least you’re safe now, withdrawal aside.”

Before long, Tony’s trembling had subsided, giving way to a full-body ache that brought tears to his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, his speech starting to slur.

“Shh, it’s okay, Tones. This wasn’t your fault.” Rhodey assured him, rubbing his back.

The man sniffled, shaking his head. “Shouldn’ have ever done them in the firs’ place.” He whimpered, a shaking hand grabbing Rhode’s shirt. “You don’ have to stay.”

“I’m staying,” Rhodey told him, holding him tighter. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Tony sniffed loudly and hid his face against his best friend’s chest, making Rhodey sigh softly.

It would be a long week helping Tony through his withdrawal, but at least he could rest assured that this time, it wasn’t a result of his friend giving in to his addiction and giving up on life.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 575. The original idea for this prompt was going to be Steve secretly feeding Tony sleeping pills when he refuses to sleep during a creative binge in his workshop, causing him to relapse in his drug addiction, and then Rhodey was going to be Very Angry with Steve's well-intentioned, but very misguided and seriously wrong plan. It was going to be titled, Does This Shawarma Taste Funny To You? - But it seemed a little too out of character for Steve, so I ditched the idea. Hope you guys enjoyed this prompt fic anyway! <3
> 
> While I'm a bit busy with Whumptober at the moment, I sometimes post fic recommendations on [ my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) between updates, so go check that out!


End file.
